The Grim Valentine
by Rini Sakura
Summary: Erm.. Just a random fanfic about Valentines day.. Gonna continue it soon.. I suck at summarries so just read LOL
1. The Grim Gang

**I don't Own InuYasha or any of the original characters.**

OMG SHORT STORY...

* * *

"Smh.." growled a girl softly, almost in a weepy tone. She had long thin black hair, her bangs were as long as the normal hair, as they lined her pale round face. Her eyes were deep pools of brown, nearly black. Her eyes were outlined in black, as the sides were at tips, like cat's eyes, her eyelids were covered in a light purple eyeshadow, hardly even noticable, her bottom lip showed that of a pouty look, both covered with a dark brown lipstick. She wore the normal, japanese school girl uniform. She walked over to a corner, and sat on a desk, leaning her back against the inside of the two conjoined walls.

A girl wearing the same uniform walked over to her, and sat down on the same desk next to her. Her hair was long, and black, her bangs also blended in with her hair, towards the end were a crimson red, and her eyes were a deep violet. Her face was also round, but not in the chubby sort of way. Her lips were slender, as the bottom one also gave off the pouty look, she smiled some, and sat down next to the other girl.

"Whats the matter Ty?" She asked quietly, not looking at the girl whom she addressed, but at the floor,

"You know.. Valentines day.." She help out the word 'Valentines' for a few seconds.

"Yeah.. I hate it too.." She continued staring at the floor,

"Eeek! Megan, Ty Lee! Help me!" shouted a girl, her hair was light blue, and flowed just a bit past her shoulder blades, her bangs were swayed to one side, covering up her right eye. Both eyes were a ruby red, on the left side, her hair was tucked behind a pointed ear, which was pierced with a hoop at the tip. She ran over to them, as a bunch of boys followed her slowly. "They're gonna GET ME!" She shouted again, jumping on a desk next to Ty Lee, and she sat down between Megan and her.

"Please! Please! Frae! Accept MY Valentine!"

"NO MINE!"

"MINE!"

"OUT OF THE WAY MINE!"

And so on, the boys argued over which valentine she would accept. Ty Lee sighed again, this time, more heavily than before, she stood up and cracked her knuckles,

"Look boys.. Leave Frae alone.. Or else I'll have to hurt you.. Got it?" Some of the boys gulped, and some of them gave her a look as to say 'Bring it on'. "Doubting me?"

"Come on Ty! Don't hurt 'em!" Frae squeaked, Ty Lee sighed, looking at Frae,

"Awwoh FINE! You guys BEAT IT! This is only a warning.. Catch you hounding her again, and I'll get you after school.. Besides.. Valentines day is TOMORROW.." The boys sighed, and walked away, then she mumbled in an extra "Bakas.." She then walked over to her desk, in the back of the room, and sat down, as Megan sat beside her. Frae walked out of the room, to her own Home room.

"Valentines day.. What a wonderful day.." Ty Lee muttered sarcasticaly, She looked over at Kagome Higurashi, an average girl in her Home Room. Yet all the boys liked her, and Ty Lee couldn't figure out why. She sighed, sometimes she spied on her with Megan. Yes, they were pathetic, but one thing she has learned from her spying.. Kagome has a secret boyfriend… A stupid girl like that, has a half-demon BOYFRIEND! …At least that's what she ASSUMED…


	2. Welcome to Feudal Japan

"Huh? What were you saying Ty?" Megan looked at her, blinking somewhat, Ty Lee shook her head, causing her hair to sway gently.

"No its nothing.." She smiled gently at Megan, as she gave a small one back,

"Alright class today we will…." The teacher resumed with his lessons throughout the day, Frae was being chased by crazy boys, and Megan got a few shy glances from some of the others. Ty Lee got nothing. Nothing at all.

Megan hummed happily, sitting at the lunch table, as she slurped up her noodles. Suddenly, Frae came running over and sitting down next to Megan with a small lunch box. Megan blinked, wondering if something was wrong, then looked in the direction of her gaze. Of course, the boys! Megan sighed, standing up,

"Would you guys just leave her alone! Please?" Megan asked nicely, as they continued to stand there. Frae gave them a pleading look to leave, as Ty Lee walked over, a lazy expression laying across her facial features.

"Hey, How's it goin?" She spoke softly in a sigh, as the boys left. Frae hugged Ty Lee.

"Thanks Ty! They're REALLY getting on my NERVES! I wish I were you! No one bugging me at all!" Ty Lee flinched. No one bugging her? Heh.. What she wanted was the opposite.

Megan looked at Ty Lee, blinking. She was doing her gentle smile smirk thing! Something was up, and wanted to find out. But continued eating her noodles quietly, as Frae nibbled on some riceballs. Ty Lee just pulled out a sandwich, and ate slowly. The rest of the day was slow, and lifeless. The three girls parted their goodbyes at the street corner, as Megan and Ty Lee took off down a long street.

"Megan,"

"Hm?"

"We're stalking Kagome today."

"Wait wah?"

"You heard me.

"Why?"

"I'm suspicious."

"Why?"

"AAAH ENOUGH QUESTIONS LETS JUST FOLLOW HER!" Ty Lee growled, grabbing thr front of her school girl uniform, and into a public restroom. She opened her book bag walking into a stall, as did Megan. A few minutes later, Ty Lee walked out of the stall. She was now wearing a black mini skirt with a white clinggy sleevless shirt which crawled up her stomach just a bit. It had the words 'Where can I get a life?' in a dark pink. Her stalkings were black and pink, had individual toes, and came up to her thighs. Her shoes were that of japanese sandals, like the samurai wore, the wooden ones. She had on a black Nike hat, her hair was swayed to the left and over her shoulder. She also had on a long black trench coat.

"Ready Meg?" Megan made a sound of yes, as she opened the stall, she walked out in a Kimono. The pants were baggy, black, and the top was too. The kimono was sleevless and the obi (sash) was crimson. She also wore wooden samurai sandals, as she had two swords at her sides. On the back of her kimono, in white letters, she had the word 'Heaven' in kanji on her back. Megan nodded, as they both took off down the street, their bags dropped off at Ty Lee's house. After a few moments they spotted Kagome, at her shrine. Ty Lee was gasping for breath, as they kept on running up the stairs.

"Ty, Let me carry you." Ty Lee grunted, but Megan put her on her back anyways. She began running quickly towards the shrine, as they came to the old well. Megan placed Ty Lee onto the ground, as she stood up straight staring at the old well's hut. She gave Megan a signal to follow her as she swung open the door, only to see Kagome jumping into the well.

"KAGOME DON'T DO IT!" Megan shouted running towards Kagome, as Ty Lee ran after Megan, She jumped in after Kagome, as Ty Lee grabbed onto Megan, also falling into the well.

"BAAAKAAAAAAS!" Ty Lee shouted before plummeting to the hard ground below, there was a bright flash of purple light, as Ty Lee and Megan screamed.

"MEEGAAAN!"

"TY LEEEEE!" They screamed eahcother's names out at the same time, as suddenly it all went black.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the feudal era**_

"Huh.. Wha.. Where am I..?" Ty Lee growled, trying to open her eyes. "Aaaah!" She hissed and her eyes swung shut. They burned to open. She sighed, wondering where she was, when she suddenly heard a young child's voice.

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken!" The voice shouted, as she heard footsteped running towards her body. She felt some sort of a prescense sit next to her, and feel her forehead,

"Who are you!" Ty Lee growled, jerking her head away from the hand. She heard a sound of disappointment from what seems to have been a child.

"SMH! She is but a half-demon!" shouted a haorse voice, a bit cracky too.

"So what Master Jaken! She's hurt!" Ty Lee sat there, as the two argued, as she tried to ponder about what was happening, just then, new footsteps arrived as the two quieted.

"Rin, what are you doing?" came an emotionless voice.

"Oh Master Sesshomaru!" the one addressed as Rin cried out, "This girl is hurt! I want to help her but Master Jaken won't let me just because he says she is a half-demon!" Ty Lee sighed deeply, wondering when she would get her chance to speak. After about a minute of silence, she took her chance,

"UM.. HELLO?" She shouted, she felt eyes on her. "Glad I caught your attention everyone. I have a few questions.. One, Where am I. Two, Who are you people. Three, Why the fuck can't I open my eyes, Four, WHY CAN'T I MOVE!?!" She hissed. Rin blinked a few times, looking at her Master, who was aparently not really caring at the moment.

"….Hello? Is anyone still there? ……OH fine.. MEGAN!? MEEEGAAAN! FRAE? KAGOME?" She started shouting out the names, as Rin blinked again.

"Oh Kagome! Do you know her?" Rin squeaked.

"Yes, she's in my school." Rin blinked,

"School?"

"Yes, a prison where they hold teenagers no matter how much you beg, they torture you until a certain time of the day. Then they send you back over and over to be tortured emotionaly and physicaly!!" She was being sarcastic, but at this time she heard a gasp from the young girl. The toad just gave a sign of 'hah'.

"You probably deserve it HALF-DEMON!" Ty Lee growled, she wasn't a half demon, she was human. But whatever.

"Actually…" She was smirking on the inside, "They have humans, half-demons, Angels, and demons there. Even Half-angels Half-Demon-Half-Angels too. They torture us all together. So the thin line of hate between the races in my world is gone." The toad gasped.

"Oh master sesshomaru! School must've done this to her! Please we have to help her!!" she sniffled.


End file.
